


It's Time for the Show

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Guns, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, but not really, he's actually having a Pretty Rough Time, just sapnap kinda vibin, no mentions of blood injuries or violence for this part, sad/dull atmosphere if that makes you uncomfortable!, so we're good there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the midst of an apocalypse, Sapnap, a lone survivor, finds himself reflecting on the state of the world around him. However, in his need to loot wherever and whatever he can, he decides to enter a cramped cabin against his better judgement. Thankfully, with the help of a new ally, he just might manage to make it out unscathed.Inspired by @o0oSocko0o on Twitter!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	It's Time for the Show

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by @o0oSocko0o 's apocalypse AU on Twitter! If you're interested in that kind of stuff please give them a follow, their AU is incredibly well done. I might make this a series as Sock's comic goes on, but for now this is all I can think up. Please let me know in the comments what you think, and again, check Sock out at https://twitter.com/o0oSocko0o !!!
> 
> (also, title taken from Zombie - Dionysia lol)

The world was becoming greyer.

Maybe it was his imagination, but Sapnap could vehemently swear that he hadn't seen a bright, beautiful day since the apocalypse began. Everything around him looked dull and bleak: the suburban houses he'd looted, the shrubbery, the rivers, the sky-- even the secluded forest he found himself entering had too many dead leaves to count. 

Sapnap shuddered as a cool breeze passed by, hunching his shoulders and clutching his backpack a bit tighter. Maybe everything just seemed so still and lifeless because they were approaching fall, but he couldn't recall a pretty day in summer, either. He couldn't recall a pretty day at _all_ , for that matter. With each and every sunrise, his life pre-apocalypse felt more and more like a hazy dream instead of something he'd lived through. 

But thinking about the past brought too much pain and longing, so he quickly forced himself to forget it and instead focus on where he was going-- not that he really could, in a forest as dense as this. All he knew was that it was safer to go this route instead of along the highway, where more zombies surely lurked.

Of course, that didn't mean this area was safe, but it was a better bet to use the density of the forest to his advantage instead of hoping he could outrun a hoard of creatures on an open road.

_And_ , he surmised as he caught sight of a cabin just a ways off, _it looks like there's more stuff to loot, too_.

Sapnap sped up a bit, hiking his backpack up when it slipped down. If the cabin was clear, he could use it as a place to spend the night; if it wasn't, it was at least worth a search. 

He hesitated a little when he came upon the building, taken aback by how small it was. If there were zombies in there-- hell, even just _two_ \-- he'd have a problem outmaneuvering them. Sapnap sighed and scratched at his headband, debating for a second; then he sucked in a deep breath and marched forward. The possibility of zombies in a place as secluded and small as this was unlikely, and he wasn't one to skimp out on supplies.

As he tugged the front door open, Sapnap was met with a loud _creaaaak_. He cringed a little, then peeked his head inside; after scouring the entrance, he slowly stepped through, trying his best to close the door silently behind him. 

There wasn't much in the front room. A dilapidated couch, surrounded by a few framed pictures, stood to his left, while a wall only decorated with a coat hanger was on his right. A pair of boots and gloves littered the floor, and across from him stood a small dresser with a table lamp, an old dial-up telephone, and an umbrella rack next to it. 

First, Sapnap crouched and examined the clothing on the floor. Neither the boots nor the gloves seemed to be big enough to fit, so he left them. He swiped one of the coats on the coat rack, kicking the gloves aside as he did so. Then he went through the dresser, its contents mostly being paper, pens, and dusty books; he found a set of playing cards that he decided to take, but besides that, nothing useful.

He sighed as he shut the dresser's drawers shut, then froze. Somewhere in the distance, something emitted a loud, unnatural groan. One of the _living dead_ , Sapnap guessed. It sounded a couple rooms away, so he figured he'd be okay searching the rest of the cabin, but his steps were much quieter as he walked down the hall to the kitchen.

There wasn't much to see there, either. He found a can of green beans and one energy bar, so although the search wasn't entirely fruitless, he couldn't help but wonder if it was worth it; the cabinet doors squeaked every time he so much as brushed by them, and his heart sped up as he thought of the monster just somewhere down the hall.

Letting out a quiet breath, Sapnap searched the dining room's dressers-- nothing but silverware and fine china awaited him, so he quickly headed for the bathroom. He scrounged up a first-aid kit from that, then went back to the kitchen. A long hallway separated the rest of the house from the areas he'd searched, and, tentatively, Sapnap made his way through it.

A few doors lined the walls, but at the end of it, Sapnap could just make out one that had the word 'STORAGE' carved into the wood. Unusual, but helpful.

Steadily, as to not make any noise, Sapnap carefully stepped his way down the hall. As he reached the storage room’s door, he took a moment to prepare himself. He seriously doubted he’d find any walking corpses in here-- they usually inhabited the bedrooms-- but as he slowly looked through the doorway, he found himself nervous. The room was lined with shelves upon shelves of supplies, but it was also the tiniest storage space he’d ever seen in his life. He wouldn’t be able to hold any weapons in here if he wanted to start looting. 

Nonetheless, Sapnap inched into the room, taking it one step at a time. He couldn’t see into the darkness at the very back, but he could at least grab the couple of cans and worn shirts at the front. 

After about a minute of packing supplies into his backpack, Sapnap stood from where he’d crouched, hunching his shoulders as he made his way into the shadows. As he slowly, slowly, _slowly_ ambled his way toward the back, he gave a small, soundless breath of relief. No monsters here. 

Then he heard a moan directly at his feet.

With a loud yelp, Sapnap jumped backwards, just in time to dodge the skeletal hand that swiped at his shoe. He stumbled into a shelf, looking both ways to see how he could get himself out of this small room-- but as soon as he looked to his right, he let out a gigantic _shriek_. A pair of bloodshot eyes approached him, ambling with a gait uneven enough to clearly be a zombie. 

_Shit, shitshitshit_ …

Sapnap lunged to the left, gaze trained solely on the zombies. He slammed into another shelf, this time hard enough to leave him wincing and breathless as he quickly turned and found himself with his back to the wall, watching the monsters slowly gain speed as they came for him. 

The room was so cramped, so cramped, how could he get himself _out_ \--

He found himself frozen as the second zombie clutched his shoulder, opening its jaw wide as the other monster scrabbled for his foot-- he needed help, he needed help, _he needed help_ \--

Sapnap screamed at the very top of his lungs.

_This is it,_ he thought, closing his eyes. _Holy shit. Not-- Not like this, please--!_

And then Sapnap heard, slightly muffled through the walls, a voice shout, "Hello _ooo_? I have a gun!"

Sapnap’s head shot up, heart thumping as a new surge of adrenaline rushed through him. He shoved the decayed hand off his shoulder and kicked the zombie at his feet, caving its smooth skull in just a little. Quickly hoisting himself up against the wall, Sapnap pushed himself off of it; he plowed through the zombies, knocking his shoulders into more shelves as he did, and started to run, hoping they wouldn't be able to get their bearings in time to follow him. A peek over his shoulder said otherwise, though; the zombie on the floor had managed to stand, lumbering after the much faster abomination that was starting to gain on him. 

Sapnap's worn sneakers beat against the wooden floor as he sprinted down the corridor, making a sharp left when he heard footsteps in that direction. His hope slowly faded as no one appeared in the dark hall-- then, suddenly, a face rounded the corner, and a jolt of relief squeezed Sapnap's lungs so tight he had to fight back tears. The person-- a young man, his brain quickly guessed-- immediately raised their gun, expression quickly turning fearful as they caught sight of Sapnap and his unwanted posse. 

" _Shoot!_ " Sapnap shrieked, ducking as a greyish-green hand barely missed his shoulder. He shut his eyes, preparing for the worst-- the zombies were so close, the shots near impossible to hit, and a bullet was more likely to pierce _him_ than the monsters.

_Please be a good shot please please pleasepleaseplea--!_

Two ear-piercing blasts rang out in quick succession, followed by white noise.

Sapnap slowly opened his eyes.

  
  



End file.
